Affection
by SkyUnderSeige
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano were nothing alike at all, why couldn't anyone see that? Feliciano beat him at everything, even taking the one thing that Lovino foolishly thought could possibly be his, and only his alone. Spamano.


So this is a rather random fanfiction that I wish to put forwards into the Spamano collection here on ff. It's not my usual style, and I hope it goes over alright.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lovino Vargas did not consider himself affectionate. No, he was certainly <em>not<em> like his brother. He found other people constantly comparing the two of them, and really, how fucking _blind_ did you have to be to see they were nothing alike? Really, Lovino did _not _go around giving hugs to anyone who spared anything more than a glance towards him. Lovino did _not_ go around pressing kisses onto the cheeks of people he liked. Lovino certainly did _not_ go around smiling a _stupid_ smile, and wasting his time on other _stupid _people.

Really, Lovino felt he had much better things to do with his time.

"You're so cute, Feli~!" Lovino lifted his eyes from the table, gaze landing and narrowing in on Antonio who had his arms wrapped firmly around Feliciano. His cheery, overly-affectionate, _stupid_ brother. Feliciano was so obvious. Lovino felt his face tug into a frown when Antonio rubbed his cheek affectionately against Feliciano's head, and watched as Feliciano turned his face up towards him and smiled that _stupid _cheery smile up at Antonio.

"Oi, Veneziano!" Lovino found himself standing and crossing the room in an instant, his hand curling around Antonio's wrist and tugging. "Why don't you go bother that stupid potato bastard over there?" The words came out harsher than he had intended, not that he had any intention of being _nice._He jerked his head backwards towards the corner of the room where Ludwig and Gilbert sat, seemingly deep in conversation on Ludwig's part.

"Ve~! Oh, right! I'll talk to you later then, _fratello_~!"

Lovino watched him skip over to the two in the corner of the room, greeting them loudly. Feliciano could get away with almost anything, where in his case, if he even tried to do something like _that_...

Really, they weren't the same! Sure, if Lovino happened upon a pretty girl on the street, he could spare some of his time to stop, smile, and hand her some flowers. Feliciano would do the same. That was the only way they were similar at all.

Lovino _could_ be affectionate if he wanted to. He just didn't have the same feelings about it as his brother did. Even if he had someone he cared enough to spend some time on enough to be _affectionate _with...

"Lovi~!" Antonio's voice chimed loudly in his ear, and Lovino turned, eyes narrowed and meeting green squarely. Besides, even if he wanted to be affectionate towards people, it's not like Antonio would even pick up on something like that. Stupid.

"What is it, stupid?"

Antonio smiled, and Lovino had to squash any feeling that meant _anything_ _at all_. He watched Antonio glance down towards his wrist, and Lovino became acutely aware that his hand was still wrapped firmly around Antonio's wrist. He immediately dropped his wrist, turning his head to the side and refusing to look at Antonio's face, promptly crossing his arms for a lack of anything better to do with them.

"Lovi can be really strong when he's jealous!" Antonio laughed then, face lighting up, and Lovino could feel his face _burn_ even though his eyes were no where fucking _near _the bastards face.

"Shut up! Who fucking asked you to go and rub your disgusting face all over my brother's head!" Lovino felt his mouth move, angry arms uncrossing, and eyes whipping to land on the idiotic _smiling _bastard in front of him, "If he gets fucking sick, it's all your fault!" His eyes narrowed, "And then the potato bastard will be over at my house every fucking day, and I won't be able to fucking stand it!"

Antonio's smile widened even further, and Lovino felt his face burn even more; and Lovino was suddenly finding himself sputtering out words in a chaotic jumble when arms wrapped around him and his cheek was suddenly pressed to a warm chest. "Bastard!" He struggled, wiggling his shoulders and bringing up his hands to beat against Antonio's sides.

Antonio's laugh in his ear had his fists automatically slowing in their ferocity, clenching tightly before completely stopping. "Bastard," Lovino mumbled once more, turning his face to bury it in Antonio's chest. Lovino could feel Antonio's laugh rumble in his chest, and his fist came up and grasped a handful of his shirt.

If Antonio didn't get it yet, didn't quite get _him_ yet, then maybe he really was useless at this affection thing. He could hear Feliciano's laugh in the background, hear the potato bastard's low _stupid _voice and the other potato bastard's loud, obnoxious laugh. His fist tightened in the fabric of Antonio's shirt, and then hands were pushing at his shoulders, and his eyes darted to the ground.

"What's wrong, Lovi?"

He should've known. Of course Antonio wouldn't have picked up on something like that.

"Lovi?"

"It's nothing, bastard. Forget it," Lovino jerked back, felt Antonio's hands slip from his shoulders, and turned away. Antonio would never understand. It was something he'd learned to accept, since he doubted anything actually stuck in that stupid head of his.

"Lovi!" His wrist was grasped firmly before he could reach the door to leave, and he whipped around eyes slitting into a glare to fix on Antonio's face. He could see the smile falter on Antonio's face for a second, before he looked like the truly oblivious _smiling _idiot he was again.

"Lovi, what's wrong?" Antonio's voice chirped, perpetual smile locked in place, the _bastard. _Lovino jerked his wrist experimentally in his grip, frown deepening when the grip only became tighter. His mouth opened, "Let me go, damnit!"

"Not until Lovi tells me what's bothering him~!"  
>"There's nothing wrong, damnit!"<p>

"Please, Lovi," Antonio's eyes bored into his own, voice lowering suddenly, "Don't lie to me. I think I know you a little better than that."

Lovino felt his face burn, and he cast his eyes downward, a low curse escaping him. "Then..." Lovino's voice was low, and Antonio had to lean in to hear him properly, "You should know what's bothering me already!"

"Eh? But Lovi, that's why I'm as-"

"Do I have to explain everything to you?" His voice pitched high then, drawing several other nations' attention. His head whipped up, angry tears in his eyes. Antonio's eyes widened, hand coming up to brush them away, only to have his hand batted away.

"Explain what? Lovi, I don't understand..."

"Shut up! Figure it out yourself. Surely even you can do that!" Lovino tugged on his wrist again, and Antonio's grasp slackened, allowing Lovino to pull away with a loud huff. He turned on his heel and ran out the door leaving Antonio blinking in confusion.

He should've known. Really, he should've of. He was so sick of all of this. He was sick of being second to his brother. Second to Feliciano who got all attention, all of the affection, all of everything Romano could have ever possibly wanted. It was all so unfair.

His feet led him right out of the building, past the tall monuments that decorated the front lawn, and into the street where he ran until he found a bench. All he had ever wanted, Lovino fell heavily onto the bench, everything was taken by his brother.

Maybe he was being unfair.

"Stupid…" Lovino found himself lying down, the rough wood of the bench pressing into his back, and his eyes drooping heavily. It was all Antonio's fault. Antonio's fault for smiling that _stupid _smile. Antonio's fault for not understanding. His eyes fell shut, and the world became quiet.

"…'vi!"

Lovino rolled over onto his side, cringing at the cold, hard wood beneath him.

"…ovi!"

Lovino mumbled a curse under his breath, and slowly opened his eyes, hand coming up to shield his eyes from the sun. He blinked, clearing his eyes and focused on the face above his own.

The face of a cheerily, happily _smiling _Antonio.

"_Chigi!_" Lovino's head connected with Antonio's own, sending them both reeling back for a moment, pained silence filling the air between them. Lovino seemed to recover first, glaring heatedly at the doubled over Spanish nation, "W-what are you doing here, bastard?"

"Ah…Lovi…" Antonio mumbled, hands still gripping at his head, "You're still as cute as ever~!"

Lovino stood up, not even sparing a glare towards Antonio, and turned on his heel. A hand quickly wrapped and tugged on his wrist, and Antonio saw Lovino's back stiffen at the contact, "Wait, Lovi!"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Lovino whipped around, watching as Antonio blinked, startled. "You don't understand me at all!" His hands balled into fists, "You're always hugging Veneciano and rubbing your disgusting germs all over him! How come my _fucking _brother gets everything, huh!"

"What? Lovi…!"

"Let me finish, damnit!" Lovino could feel his eyes burning, and he blinked furiously, frustrated at himself for reacting in such a way, "Veneciano gets everything! What do I ever get? He beats me at everything! I'm no good at cleaning, art, or talking with people!" He scoffed, turning his head away, "I can't win against him!"

Lovino stumbled a few steps backwards, puffy eyes meeting Spain's morose expression, "And you! You with your stupid fucking _smiling_. Do you know how stupid you look? You always look so dazed, so deliriously happy, you look like the biggest dumbass ever!" His hand came up and rubbed frantically over his eyes, "But that stupid expression you're wearing right now…" Lovino looked over his hand at Antonio's face once more, "…looks even stupider!"

There was the sound of shoes scuffing on the pavement, and before Lovino could cry out in protest, his face was pillowed against Antonio's chest. "C-chigi!" Lovino squirmed, but was only held tighter in response. "Veneciano gets everything!" Lovino's voice pitched high, a fist coming up to pound on Antonio's back, "Including the one thing I only really ever wanted." Lovino pressed his face into Antonio's neck, voice lowering as his energy drained, "I don't even care if I'm horrible at all that other stuff…"

There was a brief moment of silence, then: "Lovino."

Lovino looked up, startled at the use of his actual name, and was met with a calm, serious expression. A red blush came to his face, and he scowled, angry at himself. "What do you want?" A couple of seconds passed, and a rushed insult followed, "Bastard."

Antonio leaned forward, forehead bumping into Lovino's gently, "I don't know what you're worrying so much about," He watched Lovino's expression change to incredulity, before continuing, "Feliciano is nothing compared to you."

Lovino's face burned red and he cursed, trying to back away, "Like I'm going to believe that, stupid!"

"I mean it, Lovino." The look in Antonio's eyes had Lovino stopping all resistance. "To me, Lovino is better than the ripest tomatoes at harvest time, better than the prettiest sunsets of the year, better than churros," A small smile appeared on his face, "While Feliciano is important to me, Lovino is even more so. I love Lovino more than anything in the world."

Lovino's eyes widened, "W-what are you saying?"

Antonio reached down, gently grabbing Lovino's hands in his own, "I'm saying I love you, Lovi." His smiled widened, "I also know Lovi loves me, too."

He watched Lovino's face ripen to the beautiful color of rich, red tomatoes and pulled him into another hug, "Lovi's so cute~!" Fists beat at his back, and he laughed, voice accompanied by a loud, "_Chigi!_"

After much struggling on Lovino's part, Lovino pulled back, eyeing Antonio with a glare, "If you know it already, then don't expect me to say it, damnit!" A pout quickly appeared on Antonio's face, "But, Lovi! I want to hear you say it!"

"N-no! I said no already!"

The pout deepened on Antonio's face, "C'mon, Lovi~! Please?"

"No, damnit!" His eyes narrowed into a glare, and he watched the pout fall off of Antonio's face as he turned away, a slump to his shoulders. Panic quickly flared in his stomach, and Lovino took a hasty step forward, "W-wait!" He watched Antonio's back straighten, and excited eyes turned to look at him.

Lovino's eyes immediately darted to the side and down, mouth opening and falling closed in his attempt to get the words out right. "I…" He cursed low, under his breath, eyes squeezing shut, "I love you too!"

There was a sudden warm pressure to his cheek, and Lovino opened his eyes to see Antonio retreating, eyes alight with happiness. "Lovi is so cute~!" Lovino's face erupted in heat once more, "S-shut up! Like I wanted your stupid opinion! Chigi!"

He may not be as good as his brother at cleaning, art or with people, but Lovino had got what he wanted all along. It was better that what he wanted all along, was never Veneciano's at all, it was entirely his own.

"You look just like a tomato, Lovi~!"  
>"S-shut up!"<p> 


End file.
